Rêveurs
by Yolizul la Magnifique
Summary: Quelques OS centrés sur le couple EdxHeid, sans réel liens entre eux. Rating M pour certains, je préciserais à l'avance . Ou comment deux rêveurs vivent ensemble...
1. Rêveurs

Bon. Ce n'est qu'un OS très court, parmi tant d'autres, sur la relation – à sens unique – entre Edward et Heiderich… Allez savoir pourquoi, j'aime énormément ce personnage… Rien n'est à moi, comme toujours, tout est à la grande Arakawa (wouh, j'ai su écrire son nom, miracle ! xD). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était plus de minuit. Voire même une ou deux heures du matin. Alphons ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait parce qu'il savait. Il savait que la tuberculose ne se soignait pas. Il était condamné à mourir. Le plus tard serait le mieux. Il voulait voir les étoiles de près… Il voulait encore écouter les histoires d'Edward et de son monde magique. Il voulait revoir la Roumanie, encore une fois, sur la place où il avait trouvé un Edward perdu dans ses rêves. Au final, ils étaient tous les deux des rêveurs. Aussi bien celui qui disait venir d'un autre monde, que son ami de fortune qui se voyait dans l'espace. 

Mais tout cela semblait si compromis. Il toussait, beaucoup, souvent. Il se savait condamné. Parfois, un voile de mélancolie recouvrait son regard glace, comme s'il voyait déjà tout ce qu'il allait perdre.

Il se retourna dans son lit. La fraîcheur des draps le fit frissonner. Un rai de lumière traversait le rideau fin qui couvrait sa fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune. Alphons soupira doucement, presque en silence. Il se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Des livres jonchaient le sol, en compagnie d'écrous et de boulons. Peut-être était-il un peu trop passionné ? Ne voulant pas se laisser avoir par de sombres pensées, il jeta ses draps au pied de son lit, et sortit de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Il traversa le couloir, et passa devant la chambre d'Edward. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, emmêlé dans les draps, un bras pendant au bord du lit. Alphons s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder dormir. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant qu'il faut protéger. Il ne connaissait pas tout de la vie d'Edward. Mais il se doutait que sa vie n'avait pas du être toujours rose. Parfois, il le surprenait, avec un air pensif, et quelque peu blessé. Soupirant à nouveau, de résignation cette fois, il se rendit jusqu'à la petite cuisine où il se servit un verre de lait froid. Il avait toujours aimé le lait, contrairement à son colocataire.

Il aurait sûrement pu rester plus longtemps dans cette cuisine, pieds nus à savourer la fraîcheur du lieu au mois de Mai. Il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas entendu des gémissements de douleur provenir de la chambre d'Ed. Étonné, et quelque peu inquiet, il avait posé son verre sur la table de bois, et avait marché jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Ce qu'il y trouva lui serra le cœur. Edward était roulé en boule, entrelacé dans ses draps, tremblant, suffoquant légèrement. Alphons pouvait même apercevoir deux larmes perler au coin des yeux fermés d'Edward. Troublé par cette vision si peu commune d'un Edward fragile, et vulnérable, Alphons s'assit sans bruits au bord du matelas de son ami. Doucement, il posa une main fraîche sur l'épaule du jeune homme endormi. Ce dernier eut un violent frisson, et ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son visage juste en dessous de celui d'Alphons. Celui-ci eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- A… Alphonse ? appela dans un murmure Edward.

Le sourire de l'Alphons présent ne changea pas. Les larmes emplirent les yeux d'Edward, tandis qu'il se jetait au coup du jeune homme. Alphons parut surpris, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'acte venant de son colocataire.

- Ne… ne me laisse plus… Plus jamais, l'entendit-il murmurer.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je te laisser ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Parce que… Maman… Elle… C'est… C'est ma faute…

Alors, Alphons comprit. Mais Alphons n'était pas le frère d'Edward. Et, il ne le serait jamais. Edward avait beau croire qu'il vivait dans un rêve, Alphons était bien réel. Et, il ne pouvait qu'être jaloux de cet autre, ce frère qu'il n'était pas. Cet autre qui l'avait réduit à l'état de reflet. Cependant, Alphons ne relâcha pas Edward. Quand bien même il ne pouvait être aimé autant qu'il aimait, il pouvait profiter du moment. Et, être juste un reflet… Pour cette fois, ça passerait encore. Comme pour toutes les autres…

* * *


	2. Aimes moi moins

Tac tac, on continue avec 476 mots, encore moins que le précédent --". Alors, celui là, il me plait moins, mais je voulais absolument en faire un avec un Alphons pratiquement à l'agonie... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, hein... Enfin bon, en attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que la fin n'est pas trop... Horrible en fait. Je savais pas comment le terminer, honte à moi, raaah, frappez moi pour cette horreur... Et rappelez moi pourquoi je le poste, déjà ?

* * *

Encore une fois, il avait passé une nuit à tousser. Cela devenait intenable. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le cacher plus longtemps à Edward. C'était la troisième fois qu'il entrait en catastrophe dans sa chambre, persuadé qu'il était à l'agonie. Ce n'était pas loin. Il avait commencé à tousser du sang, mais il le lui avait caché. Tout comme le fait qu'il était condamné. Alphons ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'inquiéter. Et puis, Edward aurait bien été capable de lui faire abandonner le projet de la fusée sous ce prétexte. Et ça, Alphons ne le permettrait pas.

Il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il sentait quelques gouttes de sueurs couler le long de son front. C'était une nuit bien difficile. Il n'en avait pas encore eu beaucoup des comme ça. Mais, c'était bien parti pour se changer, pensa-t-il, tout en se laissant aller à somnoler.

Il fut réveillé par sa propre toux, et la présence d'un linge humide sur son front. Ses yeux mirent un instant à faire la mise au point, mais le visage d'Edward se dessina à ses côtés. Il était installé au bord du matelas, et le regardait. Il avait ce petit pli entre les yeux. Perdu dans les méandres brumeux de sa fièvre, Alphons se surprit à le trouver plutôt mignon… Et à son goût.

- Tu as de la fièvre, se contenta de dire Edward.

- Juste… Un… Rhume, réussit à articuler le jeune Allemand, malgré ses quintes de toux gênantes.

Edward le fixait avec cet air inquiet. Et Alphons divaguait légèrement. Il se figurait qu'Edward était inquiet pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait. Et, la seconde d'après, il se disait qu'il allait partir, et le laisser seul. Au milieu des deux, il pensait au projet, se disait qu'il ne l'achèverait peut-être pas…

Edward lui tendit quelques cachets, et un verre d'eau, sans un mot. Le beau blond avala tout, sans rechigner, et sans poser de questions.

- Je les ai trouvés, dans un sachet de la pharmacie. Avec une ordonnance.

Alphons ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Alors, il se contenta d'aspirer une bouffée d'air. Et s'étouffa à demi. Il toussait, comme jamais, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il savait vaguement qu'Edward était penché au dessus de lui, lui frottant légèrement le dos, et s'affolant. Une fois la crise achevée, Alphons leva la tête vers son ami. Et, quelque peu désespéré, épuisé, et fiévreux, il déclara de but en blanc.

- J'existe moi aussi, Ed. Je ne suis pas un simple rêve, j'existe Ed !

- Je sais que tu existe Al ! s'exclama Edward.

- Alors… Aime moi moins… Mais aimes moi longtemps…

Sur ces mots, Alphons ferma les yeux, et tomba dans un demi sommeil parcouru de rêves dus à la fièvre… Peut-être Edward allait-il se souvenir de ces mots, et ne pas l'oublier, dans son autre monde…


End file.
